The Perfect Tragedy
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: Sequel to 'The Perfect Three'. Marlene is medically ill and has yet to have recovered from Auburn's birth nearly three months ago. As questions arise about Marlene's health, Skipper becomes taken over with frustration and strife. Not to mention the fact that he has to take care of a little otter pup. Let's see Skippy's daddy skills. T for safety. OCxOC. LOTS OF OC'S.
1. Mystery Diagnosis

_**My Note: YES! Say hello to the most anxiously awaited sequel to 'The Perfect Three'. Chapter one is now revealed!**_

_**Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ANYTHING ASIDE FROM THIS STORY IDEA,AND MY OC'S AUBURN, ARNINA, ALASTER, IRINA, AND MARCOS. THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **_

_**Now that that's out of the way, REVIEW PLEASE! ENJOY!**_

* * *

Three months. It had been three months since Auburn's delivery and Marlene was _still_ recovering. Kowalski had to keep a continuous attendance at Marlene's habitat to make sure she was fine. Or, as fine as one could be with her , the scientist wasn't sure what her condition was!

Marlene was fine the first month after the birth, but soon enough strange symptoms began to overtake her. The poor otter's simple fatigue soon turned into debilitating exhaustion, her aches turning into serious migraines, nausea, vomiting, even her vision was disturbed.

Now, Marlene had lost large amounts of blood during the birth, due to her virginity and other factors, but that was tackled after the first two weeks. And all was well, but the symptoms after that first month, were utterly confusing to Kowalski and everyone else.

Marlene's parents were deathly afraid for their daughter and the penguins immediately and permanently extended their stay, which they also did for Skipper's parents.

Arnina, for the life of her, couldn't think of anything that could possibly explain all these symptoms. And Alaster, with all his experience in the medical field, had no answer to give either.

The two were currently residing in their daughter's habitat, of course. Arnina had written letters to every family member Marlene had, and even the ones she didn't know she had, telling them of Marlene's situation and condition; just to keep the family informed.

Alaster helped Kowalski as much as he possibly could without getting in the way and comforted Arnina every day and night; Seeing as how the otter couldn't stop herself from crying every time she looked at her daughter.

Marlene lay unconscious on her bed, as she had been for the last few days. Skipper, as well as everyone else, hoped for the best and helped with whatever they could.

Skipper's parents supported their son in his time of grief and Irina comforted Arnina as well. The rest of Skipper's team watched over the zoo in Skipper and Kowalski's absence, but visited at night.

Kowalski was so lost and so scared. He had never felt so unsure and afraid of making a mistake with something before in his whole life.

There wasn't much Kowalski could do, and the scientist knew that. But, never would he admit that. Not when it concerned his leader's fiance'. If Skipper found out that Kowalski was clueless...

Kowalski shivered at the very thought of it and grimaced as he looked at Marlene's test readings again. She seemed fine, she didn't show positive for anything that he tested her on. So, why wasn't she waking up? Kowalski leaned over her and checked her pulse. A weak, but steady beat thudded against his flipper.

Kowalski sighed and glanced at his notes again. Skipper, who was seated at Marlene's bedside, was clutching her paw and never letting it leave his. The strong commando leader was obviously struggling with this predicament and holding tears back with all the strength he could muster.

Skipper had to be strong. For her. He was so, so scared for her. And what about Auburn? She couldn't possibly be raised without a mother if Marlene...If Marlene didn't...

No. Skipper couldn't even finish the thought. Marlene had to make it. She just had to. She was the strongest mammal he had ever known, especially for such a sweet, innocent female.

Skipper stifled a sob that had crawled it's way up his throat. "K-Kowalsk-ki...Analy..sis..." Skipper all but choked out in a ragged voice.

Kowalski didn't turn to Skipper. He couldn't bear to see his leader in such devastation. "Skipper...I...", should Kowalski tell him?

"I...", Kowalski kept his eyes glued to the test results. Skipper kept his eyes on Marlene as he snapped, "I said, 'Analysis', Kowalski!" Kowalski gulped and sighed.

"Skipper, I...I don't know. The test shows that she's perfectly fine, but-" Kowalski was cut off as Skipper suddenly pounced on him, sending them both to the ground.

Kowalski looked in fear at his leader towering over him. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! SHE'S NOT FINE! SHE'S NOT OK! LOOK AT HER, KOWALSKI! LOOK!" Skipper's eyes were filling with unshed tears quickly as he yelled in the face of his second in command.

Kowalski looked at Marlene, then back to Skipper before saying, "Yes, I know, Skipper. I know. I see her too. But, if you'd let me finish my sentence, I was going to say that she seems fine by the test results, which makes her condition all the more puzzling."

Skipper sighed and hid a sniffle as he got off Kowalski and took his place by Marlene again. "Kowalski. I'm sorry, I...I just...I can't lose her...I can't.." Skipper closed his eyes in pain and heartbreak at the thought of living without her.

Kowalski stood up and joined Skipper at Marlene's bedside, placing a flipper on his 'shoulder'. He patted it softly in a comforting manner, trying not to agitate Skipper any further, and said, "I know, Skipper. And I apologize for not being sufficient enough to provide you with the answers you need." Kowalski bowed his head in sorrow and shame at not being capable of helping his friends.

Kowalski shut his eyes as well in thought. Then, suddenly, an idea struck him. "Skipper, perhaps we should turn this over to the humans. Maybe, they could help her better than we ever could. They do have more experience with this sort of thing. It may be good for her.", Kowalski looked down at his grief-stricken leader as he proposed this idea.

"No.", was Skipper's immediate response. "That's a last resort, Kowalski. I couldn't possibly subject her to something that even I wouldn't go through. And I will not resort to that, until I've given up. And I never..give up." Skipper's grip visibly tightened around Marlene's paw.

Kowalski sighed and replied, "Skipper, it may be good for her. Better, even. We could, at the very least, give the humans a chance to help find out what's wrong with her."

Skipper sighed and looked at Marlene's limp body; her chest rising and falling ever so slightly. Finally, Skipper answered, "Fine. But, not yet. Try harder, Kowalski. Please. Give it your all. And after a week or two, if you're still clueless...We'll hand it over to the humans."

Kowalski sighed in relief at his answer. Although two weeks could be pushing it for her health. Suddenly, the pitter-patter of little paws on the cold, cave floor met the penguins ear holes. Skipper turned to see the cutest little otter coming up to him.

"Dada!", the little otter reached out her arms to him. "Hey there, Auburn. How's Daddy's little rookie? Huh?", Skipper said sweetly as he gently picked her up. Auburn looked at Marlene curiously as Skipper set her in his lap.

Skipper kissed the top of Auburn's head softly and wrapped his flippers around her comfortingly.

Auburn was beautiful, just like her mother. Her fur was dark brown and she had a small tuft of white fur on the top of her head that resembled side bangs to the left side of her face. Her icy blue eyes sparkled with little tears as she looked at her unconscious mother.

"Dada? Why Mama a'way Night-Night?", the little otter girl asked in sweet innocence. Skipper nearly burst out in tears at the question.

He hugged Auburn tighter and whispered, "Shh..Mama's OK. She..She'll be alright. Mama's just...resting. She'll wake up soon and she'll smile when she sees your pretty face." Skipper ran his flipper through the white fur on her head and said, "You're so much like her..."

Auburn's lip quivered slightly and replied, "Dada, I miss Mama...I jus' wan' Mama get bet'er."

'So much like her...', Skipper thought.

Skipper let a tear fall down his cheek as he heard those sweet words and said comfortingly, "I know, baby...It's OK. She'll get better."

Auburn reached out a small paw and touched her mother's arm. "Mama...", She sniffled quietly, "..Mama..Please wake up...wake up, Mama...", Another sniffle.

Then, the little one turned around and squeezed Skipper in a hug. Skipper held her to him tight as she cried softly into his chest.

Kowalski cleared his throat and barely managed to hold back a few of his own tears at the sweet display. "Um, I..I think I'll.. I'll leave you two..alone with her..", Kowalski muttered before waddling outside.

Skipper sighed and held back his tears. He had to be strong for Auburn too. She was still so young...

"Shh, Shh..It's OK, Aubi...Everything will be alright. Mommy, will wake up soon and then she can marry Daddy and everything will be fine...", Skipper said in the most comforting tone he could provide, and stroked Auburn's back consolingly.

Auburn calmed down and pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Dada pwomise..?"

That did it. He couldn't hold back anymore. The dam broke at last and Skipper finally let his tears fall freely. Skipper sniffled and looked into the yes of his little girl. Eyes that resembled his in so many ways.

"I... Daddy promises.", Skipper replied softly.

Auburn reached up with one of her little paws and wiped away his tears. "It OK, Dada. Mama wakey soon. Everything be OK. I pwomise."

Skipper looked at the little girl with a huge smile and tears that continued to cascade down his face. He snuggled her close and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Auburn. I love you, baby girl."

Auburn returned his hug and replied, "I 'w'ove you too, Dada."

* * *

Five days came and went, much like the weeks and the months...and nothing. Kowalski had come up...with nothing. He was still just as clueless as the first day.

This infuriated the scientist more than anything and often kept him up at night and seemed to be doing the same that night. The answer to Marlene's mystery was nowhere to be found in his brain and as hard as he tried, Kowalski couldn't formulate anything even remotely close to a diagnosis.

He looked at his pocket watch. _**11:45 p.m.**_

Kowalski sighed. Skipper and his daughter, Auburn, were fast asleep in a little makeshift bed near Marlene.

"Why?! Why won't you wake up?!" Kowalski loudly whispered to himself as he threw his flippers against the wall beside her bed and bowed his head low.

Tears threatened his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry, Marlene... I'm sorry that the one time I need to know everything... is the one time I don't know anything." With that last thought, the scientist broke out in a pitiful sob.

Then, suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Kowalski could've sworn he saw movement. Slight as it was, it couldn't be missed by a trained eye.

Kowalski turned his head quickly to look at Marlene. He waited.

And waited...

And waited...

And waited...

And... nothing.

Kowalski shook his head and thought, 'My mind is obviously playing tricks on me due to the late hour of the night and the extremity of study and work that I've put myself through just to find a-'

-There it was again.

Movement. Small, but still there.

Kowalski fixated his eyes on Marlene and watched her carefully with complete and total focus.

He waited...

And waited...

And-

Kowalski jumped at the sudden sight of Marlene stirring. Her face twitched along with the rest of her body. Kowalski smiled wide in surprise and shook Skipper hard.

"SKIPPER! SKIPPER!", shouted the scientist in excitement. "SKIPPER-OUCHIES!" Kowalski was cut off as Skipper slapped him hard across the face on instinct.

"Kowalski..", Skipper replied groggily, "..Kowalski, what is it?! Are you crazy?! You're gonna wake-" Skipper caught the movement of Marlene's eyes starting to flutter slowly.

"...Marlene?" Skipper got up, careful to avoid waking Auburn, and crept close to Marlene. He took her paw in his flippers gingerly and said, "Marlene? Come on, Dollface...You can do it. Wake up. Please. Show me those beautiful autumn leaves."

Marlene stirred once more.

Then suddenly...

Her arms stretched...

Her legs bent...

Her tail curled...

Her eyes slowly opened...

And, for the first time in the last week, her weak voice graced the world with it's presence.

"...Ski..p..per..", was the first word she spoke.

Skipper nearly cried at the sound of her voice and, having gone so long without her, his body soon became totally overcome with shock.

Skipper shook and fell to the floor with wide eyes and still limbs.

For Skipper, her first word...

...Was her last.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Long chapter, right? I know. So sad! :'( Poor Skipper... Hopefully, I've done this sequel right and you guys will enjoy it!**_

_**Review please!**_


	2. A Newfound Hope

_**My Note: OK, it seems some of you think that either Skipper or Marlene was killed off Just to make sure I don't lose viewers due to this factor, let me just make this clear. Skipper has not died. He has just gone into shock. Hopefully, you will enjoy this sequel.**_

_**If any of you are confused at all about any of this, just PM me or tell me in your review. Now, that that's out of the way.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES THIS STORY IDEA AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, AUBURN, ALASTER, IRINA, AND MARCOS. THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR CHARCTERS, AND SETTINGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **_

_**Review and continue reading please!**_

* * *

**Blackness.**

Dark **nothingness.**

That's all Skipper could remember after hearing Marlene's voice.

He didn't remember his flippers going stiff, his eyes glazing over, or his head slamming against the hard floor as he fell.

"_Skipper..."_

A voice.

"_...Skipper..."_

Sweet. Innocent.

"_Ski..p...per..."_

Weak.

Skipper's body slowly woke itself from it's previous state of unconsciousness.

_'Marlene?', _he thought.

….Silence.

Skipper's eyes fluttered slightly, opening to a bright light shining directly in his face. On instinct, Skipper's flipper covered his face as his other flipper shot out to punch the air.

"OOF!", a familiar voice exclaimed as Skipper's flipper made contact with feathers.

Skipper shot up in an automatic fighting position and his eyes darted around in search of who, or what, he had hit.

Skipper slowly relaxed as his eyes met Kowalski's. "Kowalski! Don't you know better than to startle your commanding officer?!"

Kowalski groaned as he sat up. "Sorry, Skipper. But, you've been unconscious for three hours. I was just about to check your pupils, when you suddenly punched my side with optimal force."

Skipper rolled his eyes before replying, "Never mind that, Kowalski." Skipper gasped when he saw Marlene. "Marlene!" He rushed to her side and grabbed her paw.

"Oh, Marlene.. I'm so happy you're-" Skipper looked at his fiance' in deep confusion.

"...Awake?"

Marlene's eyes were closed and her lips sealed shut. Skipper looked at Kowalski worriedly and said, "Kowalski? What happened?! I thought she woke up!"

Kowalski walked over to Marlene and replied hesitantly, "Well, she was awake. At least, for a little while. She was breathing heavily, though, and confessed her fear for you. And her own fear of death."

Skipper gulped and looked at Marlene again. Then, he noticed something that wasn't there before.

There, lying next to Marlene resting peacefully and cuddling close to her, was Auburn.

Marlene's other arm was around Auburn and only now did he notice Marlene's tear-stained cheeks. Skipper ran a flipper gently over her face and whispered, "Marlene..."

Skipper closed his eyes and was instantly filled with guilt and sorrow. He had wanted to be there for her when she woke up. He wanted to kiss her, to hear her voice speak to him out of love and optimism, to see her smile, to look into her eyes and see her looking back.

Surprisingly, no tear fell.

He had cried so many streams that he had nothing left.

Skipper opened his eyes as Kowalski sat down beside him. Skipper kept his eyes on Marlene as he asked, "Kowalski. Do you know if...if she'll...I mean, is she...?"

Kowalski sighed. This was the question he had been dreading. "Skipper..", he replied cautiously, "..Her chances of survival at this point...are very slim. I've tested her again and her readings are drastically different. Her body functions are starting to fail. And..it seems as if her body is preparing to..shut down... so to speak."

Skipper's beak quivered for the first time since he was a child and his eyes sealed themselves shut. He couldn't bear to look at her any longer. It only produced hurt and heartbreak.

This was it.

She was dying.

And there was nothing he could do.

Nothing.

This was the first time Skipper felt truly...

...Helpless.

Kowalski, sensing his leader's emotional breakdown, got up and said, "I'll let you.. decide what to do, Skipper. And..give you a few moments alone. I...I'm sorry." Then, Kowalski was gone. And it was just Skipper.

Just Skipper, his daughter, and his dying fiance' all alone together for, possibly, the last time.

Skipper couldn't hold back the sob that was demanding to be released. His flippers released Marlene's paw and wound themselves around the two animals he loved the most.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Marlene..I... I failed you." Skipper's body was then racked with continuous sobs.

Skipper was so lost in his grief that he didn't even notice Auburn stirring.

"Dada?", Auburn looked up at Skipper and asked in confusion, "Dada? Why Dada cwy?"

Skipper's sobs immediately ceased as he heard her voice. "Oh, Auburn... Daddy's sorry he woke you. Go..Go back to sleep, baby face." Skipper replied quietly as he looked back at the little otter.

Auburn shook her head and replied, "No, Dada. What make Dada cwy?"

This only made Skipper want to cry even more than before. Her innocence.. her naivety.

"Honey..", Skipper hesitated for a second. Would Auburn really understand? She was only three months old after all.

"Honey, Mama... Mama's really sick. She... She may be going night-night for a very long time.", Skipper said to the little girl cautiously; Afraid of her reaction. Afraid of seeing those deep blue eyes freeze over with sadness.

Auburn tilted her head, puzzled. "Wha' Dada mean? Mama wakey. Evwybody wakeys when they night-night."

Skipper wrapped her in a tight hug. "Oh Auburn...", Skipper all but cried her name. "I'm sorry... I've failed both of you."

Auburn lay still. She didn't understand why her daddy was so upset and what he meant.

"Shh.. It OK, Dada..It OK... Mama OK, too! She woves Dada and I wove Dada, too! We perfe't th'ee! 'member? 'Member, Dada?"

Skipper sighed when she said the one thing he's said to her ever since the first day she was born. "Yes, Auburn. Daddy remembers. Thanks for reminding me." He smiled and let her go.

Skipper slowly stood up and began making his way out to Kowalski, when Auburn spoke up, saying, "Dada! We be strong for Mama... and she be strong for us." Then, the little otter yawned and fell asleep again beside of her mother.

Skipper felt tears well up in his eyes again as he heard those words, and paid witness to a sight so sweet, he knew he'd ever forget it.

* * *

"Kowalski.", Skipper said when he walked outside.

Kowalski appeared in front of him and replied, "Yes, Skipper?"

"I've made a decision, Kowalski."

Kowalski hung his head in sadness, saying, "...I understand, sir."

Skipper sighed and said, "We're going to give Marlene to the humans."

Kowalski, stunned, replied, "What?! The humans?! But, I thought that was a last resort...?"

Skipper closed his eyes and said, "I know. But, we're going to let them help her. There's nothing more you can do. And... I know I can't do anything to save her. It's up to them now."

Kowalski shook his head slowly and sighed, then said, "Skipper, her chances are slim-"

"Those are chances I'm willing to take!", Skipper snapped. "My daughter has reminded me of something very important that her mother taught me once." Skipper said before turning away to the entrance of Marlene's cave.

"And what's that, sir?", Kowalski asked.

"To believe in miracles with all the strength in your heart and never give up hope. No matter what." And with that last statement, Skipper walked into the habitat to join the two halves of his heart in sleep.

* * *

_**My Note:**_ _**See? She didn't die. But, well, OK, close to death isn't much better...but, who knows? Maybe the humans can save her. Let's find out next time in chapter 3!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	3. The Last Resort

_**My Note: Chapter 3! Yay! I hope you all like this next installment to my Sequel, "The Perfect Tragedy"! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, ALASTER, IRINA, AMRCOS, AUBURN AND SAGE (YOU'LL SEE). THE CHARACTERS OF PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS AND OWNERS AND NOT ME. **_

_**So, without further ado,here's chapter 3! Read and REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

"Skipper, I don't know about this. Are you sure you want to be seen by the humans?", Kowalski asked his commanding officer in confusion.

The four penguins were standing near the Vet's Office in the Zoo. After coming to his decision of letting the humans help, Skipper had taken it upon himself to give Marlene to the humans in person (or animal).

Skipper, who was holding Marlene in his flippers, replied, "Kowalski. A little less talking and a little more 'lookout' would be nice." Kowalski sighed and looked through his binoculars towards the Vet's Office; waiting for any sign of the human vet.

Private looked at Marlene sadly and said, "Skippah, do you think the humans can really help Marlene?" Skipper sighed and replied quietly, "I hope so, Private." He looked at Marlene and softly mumbled, "... I hope so."

Kowalski hung his head a little and said, "We ALL hope so, Skipper. Marlene doesn't deserve this."

Skipper fought his tears, as he had for so many nights now, and replied in a whisper, "No. Never. Angels never deserve Hell."

Soon, sorrow had drowned them all in a moment of silence.

Then, suddenly, Rico broke the silence with a screech.

The others looked at him in surprise and confusion. "Rico? What is it, soldier?", Skipper asked, almost, out of worry. Rico moved his flippers up and down, a little frantically, before pointing at the Vet's Office building. Skipper followed Rico's flipper and gaze before realizing what it is Rico had seen.

"Kowalski! Check that bogey!", Skipper commanded.

"Aye, aye, sir!", Kowalski replied immediately. Then, the scientist looked at the approaching figure with his binoculars.

"Target confirmed, Skipper.", Kowalski stated.

Skipper nodded and waited for the figure to open the Office door. Before the man could disappear inside, Skipper had managed to run over to the building and was now standing directly behind the man.

Skipper called out to the man who towered above him, but his pleas were only recognized as a loud squawking sound to the human.

In surprise, the man turned away from the door and looked down at Skipper. The human gasped and immediately crouched down to Skipper's level. With a friendly smile, the man said, "Well, hello there, little guy. What are you doing over here?" Then, the man noticed the otter in Skipper's flippers and a look of confusion came over his face.

"Who's your friend? And what's wrong with him?", the man exclaimed.

Skipper rolled his eyes, and even though he didn't like being called, 'little guy', he put up with it instead of knocking the man out. Skipper looked down at Marlene and nuzzled her head with his beak gently.

The man sighed, "Ah, your lady friend. My apologies."

Skipper nearly blushed as he heard this and just nodded.

The man nearly fell back in astonishment. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You.. Understand me?"

Skipper looked back and forth suspiciously before nodding his head again.

"Heh, wow. That's unbelievable! Ah, but, of course, I won't tell anyone. It can be our little secret.", the man winked as he said this.

Skipper raised a 'nonexistent' eyebrow.

The man put his hands out and said, "May I see her?"

Skipper hesitated. What was he doing?! He could get into serious trouble for letting a human know about his and the others abilities.

"I promise, I won't hurt her. I just want to see what's wrong. I just want to help.", the man explained.

Skipper looked the man dead in the eye. _'Well, at least someone got the right job.'_, Skipper thought, as he found nothing but sincerity and genuine concern in the man's deep, green eyes.

Skipper slowly, carefully, held Marlene out towards the man. The man smiled and gently picked her up.

"Thank you for trusting me.", the man said, before glancing down at Marlene. "My, what a beauty you are. No wonder your friend cares for you so much.", the man teased.

Skipper blushed and squawked again to get the man's attention.

The man returned his attention to the penguin in front of him and said, "I hear you. I will do everything I can to help her. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Sage. Sage MaGreen." Sage slowly put his hand out to Skipper.

Skipper looked at Sage curiously. Sage laughed and said, "It's OK. You can shake my hand. Like this!" Sage then took Skipper's flipper in his hand and shook it to demonstrate. "See? No harm done!"

Skipper smirked and then took Sage's finger and shook it good and hard. Sage pulled his finger back with a small yelp of pain. "Wow. Uh, strong shake. Especially for a penguin. Says a lot about a man. Er, penguin."

Skipper puffed his chest out and smirked proudly. Sage laughed and stood up. "Don't worry. I'll take good care of your 'friend'." Then, a beam of light shone in Sage's eyes.

"Ah! What's this?", Sage looked around for the object that was shining in his eye.

Sage gasped loudly when he noticed the tiny ring on Marlene's left paw. Her engagement ring. The sapphire in the middle, along with the diamonds, was glittering prettily in the bright morning sunlight.

"Oh, she's definitely your lady friend.", Sage said with a smile. "You know it- Huh.. That's strange. I could've sworn..." By the time Sage had looked up, Skipper was already gone.

Sage shrugged and quickly took Marlene inside his Office and shut the door behind him. "Hmm, well. That's an odd way to start the day.", Sage said to himself as he turned on the lights.

Sage quickly advanced towards the examination table. He layed Marlene down on one of the many 'beds' that were in a straight line against the wall. The 'bed's were sort of like baby cribs, but less childlike.

Once he had set her down, Sage prepped the examination table and put gloves on. "Alright, girl. Let's see what's wrong with you.", he said, as he picked up Marlene and placed her on the table.

Marlene stirred a bit due to the sudden coldness of the table. Sarge noticed her reaction and grabbed a small blanket. "Sorry, girl."

Sage picked her up just enough to place the blanket underneath her. "There. Better?", Sage asked with a smile.

Nothing.

No response.

Sage's smile dropped as he took her pulse.

"Hmm.. Strange.", Sage grabbed a clipboard, much like Kowalski's, and started making some notes.

"You don't look all that bad. So, why is your pulse so weak...?" He double checked her pulse and went to work on examining the rest of her body.

* * *

Skipper looked through the window of the Vet's Office; focusing on every move, every step, every blink the Vet took.

Kowalski suddenly appeared beside him. "Skipper! There you are.." Kowalski followed Skipper's gaze and asked, "... Can he be trusted?"

Skipper's eyes narrowed as he replied, "For his sake, he better be..."

* * *

_**My Note: Sooo, what do you think? Yep. Sage MaGreen. A new character! OK, so he's human, so what? Not ALL mammals are morons. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Oh, BTW:**_

_**Sage means 'healer'.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	4. Family Comes First

_**My Note: Chapter 4! Yay! Although, I'm not really getting too many reviews on this story, I'm not going to badger you guys about it.**_

_**Review! **_

_**Whoa. Where did that come from?**_

_**Review!**_

_**OK.. Anyway,**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY (IDEA), AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, AUBURN, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, SAGE. THE CHARACTERS OF THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **_

_**Review! **_

_**OK! I'll tell them! Please review! Enjoy!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

"Skipper! Skipper!", Kowalski yells out for his commander as he flies down the hatch and into the H.Q.

Skipper rushes toward his lieutenant curiously and replies, "What is it, Kowalski? Is it about Marlene? Is she alright? Is she awake? What's going on?"

Kowalski, panting, points to the ceiling and replies, "New.. arrivals..at the...otter..habitat." Skipper's eyes widen. "Boys! To the Otter Habitat! Roll out!", he commands and darts for the hatch without another word.

Private and Rico rush out of the H.Q. and follow Skipper to the Otter Habitat. Kowalski sighs loudly before running after them.

By the time the others caught up with him, Skipper was already standing beside three crates and talking with Arnina.

"Yes, they just got here this morning and I couldn't open the crate, so I don't know who they are.", Arnina explained.

Skipper rubbed the bottom of his beak and replied, "OK. I'll get these crates opened up for you. After I make sure they're not spies, that is." Arnina rolled her eyes at hIs paranoia, but thanked him anyway.

Private, Rico, and Kowalski dropped down behind Skipper just as he said, "Rico! Crowbar me." Rico quickly regurgitated one and threw it to Skipper.

Skipper waddled up closer to the crates, but before he pried open the crates, he said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

No response.

"Look, I'll open this crate, but I need to know. Who are you?"

A slight, muffled response.

"What?"

Another muffled response.

"I can't hear you!"

Then a feminine voice shouted, "Well, if you opened this stupid crate, you'd be able to!"

Skipper stepped back in surprise and hesitantly opened the crate.

Darkness.

That's all there was.

Skipper peered into the crate and muttered, "Huh.. Well, that's weird. I could've sworn...AH!"

Then suddenly, a white figure jumped out and tackled Skipper to the ground.

The same feminine voice demanded, "State your name and purpose."

Skipper's eyes widened when he saw who the voice belonged to. "Arlene?"

The female raised an eyebrow and said in confusion, "What?"

Skipper struggled out of her pin and got in an immediate fighting stance. He looked the female up and down. She looked just like Marlene did when her fur got bleached. Only her eyes were a deeper brown and she had a small rose clip behind her left ear. Skipper's eyes narrowed as he said, "Arlene. What are you doing here?"

The female stood straight, still confused. "Arlene? What? No. I'm not Arlene. However, my name is classified and will remain that way until you've answered my questions. Now, who are you?"

"Amii? Amii, is that you?", Arnina suddenly spoke up. She got closer to the female and a huge smile broke out on her face. "Amii! It is you! I can't believe you made it here!"

'Amii' face palmed and said, "Aunt Arnina! You just gave away my identity!"

"Aunt?!", the penguins chorused in astonishment.

Arnina rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, enough with all this 'military stuff'. We're all family here!" Amii looked Skipper up and down. "Oh, yeah? What about him? He's not family."

Arnina walked between the two of them and said, "Amii? Meet Skipper. Skipper? Meet Amii." Her head turned to Skipper as she said, "She's Marlene's cousin." Then, she turned her head to Amii and said, "He's Marlene's fiance'.

Skipper looked at her wide-eyed, "Cousin?! But, she's not even an otter!"

Amii did the same, "Fiance'?! He's a penguin!"

Arnina rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, yes. Now, that we're over that, why don't we get the rest of your team out, Amii?"

Amii sighed and said, "You're right. I need my team. How did you know I brought them with me?"

Arnina smiled knowingly and said, "You never go anywhere without your team, especially not Damon." Arnina winked as Amii's face went pink.

Amii rubbed her neck awkwardly and said, "Yeah, um, anyway. Mind opening the rest of these crates, uh, Skipper, was it?"

Skipper rolled his eyes and gave no response. Instead, he tossed the crowbar to Kowalski and ordered him to open the remaining crates.

Kowalski sighed and said, "Yes, sir.", as he proceeded to pry open the crates.

As soon as the last crate was opened, two figures rolled out of the darkness and took fighting stances behind Amii.

"Stand down, boys. It's just friends and family, here. No enemies...yet." She narrowed her eyes at Skipper. "Let's hope it remains that way."

The two relaxed and said in unison, "Yes, ma'am."

Skipper looked at Amii in surprise. "Wait a minute, you're the leader?" Amii crossed her arms and replied proudly, "Yes. What's wrong? Never seen a girl in charge, before?"

Skipper gave her a stern look and replied, "No." Private leaned in to Skipper and said, "But, Skippah, didn't you tell Marlene that you love it when she takes char-"

"-That's enough, Private!", Skipper interrupted as he slapped Private across the face.

Amii looked disgusted and said, "Ugh, I really didn't need to hear that...How did you end up with Marley? You're a penguin! Isn't it a little weird?"

Skipper got closer to Amii and said, "And you're not an otter, yet you're apart of her family. Isn't _that_ a little weird?"

Amii replied without so much as a flinch, "I'm an arctic mink. A mammal, like her." She leaned in close and continued, "**Not **weird."

Skipper narrowed his eyes. Arnina laughed nervously and said, "OK, you two. That's enough. How about you introduce your teams to each other? And then we can discuss why you're here, Amii."

Amii and Skipper rolled their eyes and both replied, "Fine."

Amii stood back and commanded, "Boys! Front and center, please." Skipper did the same with his team and waited for Amii to start.

Amii pointed to a tall, dark brown otter with tannish fur where the white would normally be. His dark brown eyes looked forward, focused. "This is Damon." Her cheeks brightened a little. "He's my tech guy, as well as my second-in-command and my options guy. He'd probably be leader if not for me." Damon resisted a smile and kept his face straight.

Amii moved on to the nearly black furred otter standing beside Damon. He had tannish fur on his face but none on his belly. His eyes were a blue hazel instead of brown.

"This is Slade. He's Damon's brother. He is my weapons specialist and he handles special operations as well." Slade smirked and crossed his flippers.

Amii pointed to herself and said with the utmost confidence. "I am known by many things. Amii being just one of my many aliases. However, it is my real name. I am also known as Rookie. Call me whichever you like. I prefer Amii by family. And I am the leader of this unit."

Skipper nodded and, sensing she was finished, stood beside Kowalski and said, "This is,... my team." He smirked.

Amii rolled her eyes and said, "Look. I'm not here for you or your team. I'm here for my cousin, Marley. I received a letter from Arnina describing her horrid condition and this part of the family is the only one I have left. Beside my team, of course. So, let's just get this over with and call a truce." She held out her paw to him with a smile.

Skipper looked in her eyes and, after a moment's hesitation, shook her paw good and strong. Amii let go and said, "Good shake. Says a lot about a soldier."

Skipper smirked in pride and took his place beside Kowalski again. "Boys? Amii. Amii? Kowalski, Private, and Rico.", he said as he pointed to each of them in order.

Amii nodded and said, "... And?"

Skipper rolled his eyes and said, "Kowalski is my Damon. Private handles part of Slade's job. While Rico handles the other. If you're smart, you'll figure it out."

Amii nodded. "OK, cool. Now that that's out of the way, let's go inside and talk about my cousin. Boys! With me." She walks in and her team followed shortly after.

Skipper waited before heading inside and whispered to Kowalski, "Make a note to keep an eye on this one, Kowalski."

Kowalski nodded and replied, "Noted, sir."

* * *

_**My Note: So, yeah, I've decided to include more OC's in this story. They didn't really work out in The Perfect Three, so I've made some changes to them and placed them in here. Just to add some more drama to Skipper's already drama-filled life. **_

_**Oh, yeah..**_

_**I OWN MY OC'S: SLADE, DAMON, AND AMII (AKA ROOKIE), AS WELL! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	5. Drama Comes Second

_**My Note: Chapter 5 is here! Ready to see the drama unfold? OK! Here you go! Review!**_

_******DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY (IDEA), AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, AUBURN, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, SAGE, AMII (AKA ROOKIE), DAMON, AND SLADE. THE CHARACTERS OF THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **_

**Enjoy and Review, PLEASE!**

**__****(OH, MY BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY BY THE WAY! JUST SAYING...)**

**__****REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Oh, wow. So, wait a minute. If Marley gave birth, then where's her daughter?", Amii asked, after just learning the full story of what happened to her cousin.

Skipper smiled and then called out, "Auburn! Come here, baby cakes!" The sound of little paws on the floor soon got closer as Auburn scampered into the room and replied, "I here, Dada!"

Amii gasped when she saw the little otter pup. "Aww! She's adorable! She is definitely my cousin's daughter." Amii smiled and crouched down in front of Auburn. "Hello, Auburn. I'm, well, you can just call me Auntie Amii."

Auburn smiled and reached out her paw and said, "He'w'o, Aun'ie Amii." Amii smiled wide and shook the girl's hand lightly before embracing her in a hug.

Auburn was surprised at first, but shrugged and hugged Amii back. Amii pulled back and looked the little girl in the eyes.

That's when Amii froze. "Your...Your eyes..."

Auburn tilted her head in confusion but didn't say anything. Amii slowly looked at Skipper, then back to Auburn, then back to Skipper.

"She has your eyes...", Amii said in astonishment.

Skipper nodded with a proud grin.

Amii slowly stood up and asked, "How is that even possible?" Skipper shrugged and said, "She's my daughter."

Auburn smiled at that and ran over to Skipper. "Daddy! Daddy! Up! Up!" Skipper laughed softly and picked Auburn up gently. "Hey, there, baby girl! How's my little one today?"

Auburn laughed and replied, "I fine, Dada! But.. where Mama?"

Skipper's smile fell at the question.

"Um, Aubi.. Mama is at the doctor's right now.", Skipper's face took on a sad expression for a moment before he replaced it with a smile. "But, don't worry. She'll be fine. The doctor will help her."

Auburn sighed and sniffled. She laid her head on Skipper's chest and said, "I miss Mama, Daddy."

Skipper held her tightly to him and said, "I know, baby. I miss Mama too.." He rubbed her back comfortingly as she laid there.

Auburn yawned softly and her eyes slowly closed. Soon, a small snore could be heard from the little otter. Skipper chuckled softly at this and rocked her gently.

Amii held her paws to her mouth in awe at the sweet moment. After a moment, she moved her paws to her chest and said, "You really are her father." Skipper smiled and nodded, then walked into another part of the habitat that was Auburn's 'room' to lay her down on her little bed.

Amii watched them go before turning towards Arnina and saying, "He's a good guy. I can tell. Marlene's really lucky to have found a guy like that." Amii smiled and walked outside for some air. Her emotions were becoming hard to control.

First, her family disappears. Then, a member of her team dies. And, now this. Amii shook her head and hugged herself in comfort. As tears threatened her eyes, Amii heard a voice, "Amii. Are you alright?"

Amii wiped away her unshed tears and turned around. "Yeah, yeah. I..I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be, Damon?"

Damon stepped toward her and said, "You know.. It's OK to cry, Amii. You don't have to hold back like this." Amii shook her head and said, "It's not that simple. I have to be strong."

Damon replied, "For who? Your cousin? She already has her fiance' and her entire family for that. You don't need to add that to your long list of sorrows and grief."

Amii's lip quivered and suddenly, she fell to the ground on her knees. Her paws flew to her eyes as she attempted to hide the tears that were now flooding her in her own grief. Sobs wracked her body as she let everything wash over her.

The loss.

The pain.

The burning guilt.

Damon immediately rushed to her and knelt beside her, before pulling her into his strong embrace. This action allowed Amii to let go and finally give in to all the conflicting emotions.

Amii suddenly buried her head in his chest and cried harder than she had before. Damon spoke to her soothingly and rubbed her back. "Shh.. It's OK, Amii. It's alright. Shh..."

Finally, Amii began to calm down and her sobs eventually faded. When she was done, Amii pulled back from Damon to look him in the eye.

"Thank you, Damon."

Damon looked right back at her and replied, "For what?"

Amii smiled and said, "For everything..."

Damon smiled back and held her to him again.

Unbeknownst to them, Slade had been watching them in the background. With a sigh, he turned away from them and walked back inside. His head hung low, almost in sadness, as he walked.

"Alright, so.. wait..where's Rookie?", Skipper asked as he came back into the main part of the habitat.

Slade rolled his eyes and said, "Romeo and Juliet are hugging it out outside."

Skipper narrowed his eyes at Slade, before turning his gaze to the outside. He waddled outside to find them...

Kissing?!

"Well, well, well, if you guys wanted some alone time all you had to do was leave!", Skipper said with a chuckle, surprising the two, now blushing, animals.

Amii and Damon immediately separated and rubbed the back of their necks awkwardly.

Amii stood up as she struggled to explain, "Um, it's- it's not what it looks like!"

Skipper laughed again and replied, "Oh, really? Because it looks like you two got something going on." He winked at them and crossed his flippers over his chest.

Amii's eyes widened and laughed nervously, "Haha, well, I-We were just- It's- No, I- We- Ugh! Wait... Why am I explaining this to you? You're not my dad!" Amii crossed her own arms over her chest and looked at him incredulously.

Skipper rolled his eyes and replied, "Good thing, too. Because this guy would be pummeled into the ground if I were."

Damon stood up now and took his place beside Amii. "Yeah, I don't think so." Skipper looked up at Damon, who stood taller than Kowalski.

"Yeah. I think so. My daughter is not to be messed with.", Skipper stood his ground against Damon as he said this.

Damon looked down at Skipper and replied, "Well, she's not your daughter and I won't let anything happen to her. So, don't worry about it."

Skipper glared at Damon a little more, before smirking. "Good soldier. Keep it up.", and with that, Skipper walked back inside.

Amii and Damon just stared after him in disbelief.

Damon turned to Amii and said, "Uh.. So, what just happened?"

Amii turned to him, blushing, and replied, "I.. I think you just became my boyfriend."

Damon smiled and leaned in closer to her, "Finally.."

Amii giggled before leaning in and kissing him again.

Skipper chuckled as he watched this from the inside and shook his head. "Ah, I remember that..."

"Skipper!", Arnina called out to him from Marlene's bed. Skipper turned around and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

Arnina smiled and said, "Could you check up on my daughter? I..I just want to know how she's doing.."

Skipper smiled and replied, "Way ahead of you, Mrs. Alaster.." And with that, Skipper was gone through the manhole.

* * *

**__****My Note: Drama! Yay! So, Amii and Damon are dating now! But, what's up with Slade? And what's up with Amii's past? And what about Marlene? How's she? Guess we'll have to find out later! Review please!**


	6. Another Doctor In the House

_**My Note: Chapter Six is up and ready to go! Alright, let's get into the next patch of drama dna little bit of romance to go along with it, of course. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY (IDEA), AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, AUBURN, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, SAGE, AMII (AKA ROOKIE), DAMON, AND SLADE. THE CHARACTERS OF THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **

**_Oh, and thanks to all of you who said "Happy Birthday" and to all who have reviewed, and even viewed this story!_**

**_Review please! ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Meanwhile, In The Vet's Office...**

SQUEAK! Sage's chair squealed as his unconscious body fell out of the chair and onto the floor.

"Huh?! What?!", Being jarred awake from the fall, Sage immediately shot up. Now sitting, Sage looked around incredulously, before sighing and throwing his hands to his face.

"Ugh... Must've fallen asleep...", Sage said aloud as he stood up. He sighed deeply as his back popped.

His eyes scanned the room and he jumped at the sight of the shivering otter laying on his cold, metal examination table.

Sage ran across the room and immediately picked her up and wrapped her in a blanket.

"Oh, no no no no no no! Oh, I'm so sorry, girl! I promise that'll never happen again. I just haven't been sleeping, well, at all, really.", Sage explained to the now limp animal in his arms.

Sage sighed and continued, "Your condition is so confusing. I mean, you could be-"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Sage turned to look at the door in confusion. He placed Marlene on a bed nearby and walked to the door. "Now, who could that be?", he wondered aloud.

Hesitantly, Sage reached forward and turned the knob. And what he saw behind the door, froze Sage in his place with wide eyes.

"Hi! Um, this is the Veterinarian's Office, isn't it?", Sage nearly sighed in pleasure at the mere sound of the soft voice.

A soft voice that belonged to such a beautiful creature. A beautiful creature with gorgeous brown hair and the most intense, deep green eyes he'd ever seen.

Sage blinked and shook his head before smiling and said, "Um, uh, it, uh, I think so...?"

The woman giggled and said, "Well, you're the Vet, aren't you?"

Sage blinked and looked down at his name tag and then replied, "Uh, yeah.. Yeah! Yeah, um, Sage. Dr. Sage MaGreen."

The woman rolled her eyes with a smile and replied, "Well then, shouldn't you know where your own building is?"

Sage just nodded with a big, cheesy smile. The woman reached out her hand to him and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Eliza. But, you can just call me Eliza! I'm here for the Assistant Vet job..?"

Sage looked confused at first, but after a minute he nodded his head and replied, " Ooh, right! I nearly forgot about my request for one!"

Eliza laughed nervously, with her hand still outstretched, and said, "Um.. May I please come in?"

Sage shook his head in disbelief at his own lack of manners and immediately reached for her hand and shook it gently. "Of course! Sorry, where are my manners? Come right in!"

Sage stepped aside and Eliza flashed a smile out of gratitude, replying with a soft, "Thank you."

Sage laughed nervously and said, "No problem, Miss."

Eliza giggled. "So, what's this big, secret assignment you have that absolutely no one can know about?"

Sage's jaw dropped. He shut the door and looked around to make sure no one was near, "How do you know about the... assignment?"

Eliza whirled around and said with a smile, "Well, let's just call it a hunch. A sixth sense, if you will."

Sage raised an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Marlene. "Well, this." Sage pointed to Marlene before continuing, "This is the assignment."

Eliza walked over to the otter and gasped. "Aw, the poor thing.. She looks exhausted!"

Sage nodded and replied, "Yeah.. She's been unconscious for awhile. She twitches and shivers every now and then, but other than that, she's just... Limp."

Eliza shook her head an said, "Well, this simply won't do. Mind if I set my stuff down, Dr. MaGreen?"

Sage gave a goofy smile and replied, "Sure! Go ahead."

Eliza smiled and thanked him before putting her things on the counter. One of her things being a...

Gun?!

Sage threw his hands up and said in alarm, "Hey! Hey! Whoa! No need to get hostile here!"

Eliza gave him a funny look. "What?" Then, she looked down and noticed her gun and giggled. "Oh, that. That's just for emergencies. You know, just in case."

Sage gave her an equally funny look and a short, nervous chuckle.

Eliza rolled her eyes and laughed. "Relax. I won't use it on you!" Sage put his hands down and laughed with her.

Eliza stopped and said, "Unless I need to." Sage stopped laughing too at that, and took a step back.

Eliza laughed again and said, "Kidding!" Sage sighed in relief.

Eliza got serious and said, "But seriously."

Sage's smile dropped. Eliza smiled and walked back over to Marlene. She sat down at a stool next to the table. "Now, can I see your notes or anything you have so far?"

Sage hesitated, but joined Eliza in looking over Marlene. "Well, so far, I haven't found her a host of anything bug-wise or bacteria-wise, but, what fascinates me is, she looks as if she's delivered a pup recently and yet... No records of any new otters, let alone otter pups."

Eliza kept her eyes focused on Marlene and muttered, "Fascinating..", with an intrigued smile.

Sage did a double take as he saw her intriguing facial expression.

_'The fire in her eyes...'_, Sage thought.

Her lips moved, but Sage didn't hear a word. All he could do was stare at the expression on her face and fall head over heels for it.

Sage was shaken, literally, out of his trance by Eliza's hand on his arm. Then, in a rush, her words finally met his ears and her eyes looked back into his.

"MaGreen? Mr.-I mean, Dr.? Dr., are you alright?", Eliza asked, concerned.

Sage shook his head, blushing as red as a baboon's behind. "Hehe, Yeah, um, I'm- I'm fine.."

Eliza raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you sure? I mean, you've got bags under your eyes and you look rather tired."

Sage laughed nervously and replied, "Well, it's just.. This assignment. I've been up all night ever since I first got it and I'm just so focused on it, I-... I can't rest until I find a diagnosis and cure for this animal."

Eliza gasped softly and muttered, "Wow..."

Sage looked at her in confusion and asked, "What?"

Eliza looked at him, blushing lightly. "Oh, Nothing!"

Sage raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. "Well, this one's the hardest case I've had."

Eliza shifted her eyes back to the otter and said, "Um, so, what were you saying about the, uh, the otter pup thing? There are no records?"

Sage shook his head no and launched into a detailed description of Marlene and everything he found and everything he didn't find, while Eliza watched him pace the room and work himself into a frustrated mess.

When Sage finished, Eliza realized that she hadn't taken any notes. Not one. And said, "Wow. That's definitely weird. So, how did you find out about this otter's predicament?"

Sage laughed in remembrance and sat down as he proceeded to tell the story of the penguin he met.

"So, he waddled up to me with the otter in his flippers and then just squawked; Trying to get my attention. And-"

"Wait.. A penguin?!", Eliza interrupted.

Sage replied, "Well, yes. A penguin. They're rather fascinating creatures, aren't they?"

Eliza stood up excitedly. "Yes! I love penguins!", she exclaimed. Sage laughed softly at her enthusiasm and thought, _'Wow.. Another thing to admire about her...'_

**KNOCK!**

Eliza gasped and spun around to look at the door. Sage stood up quickly.

**KNOCK!**

Eliza looked back at Sage and ran to her things; gripping her gun, just in case. Sage nodded and went to the door. Slowly, he opened the door and came face to face with-

Nothing.

"Huh... That's weird."

"SQUAWK!"

Sage looked around surprised before looking down. He smiled, relieved, and said, "Oh, it's just you, my friend."

Eliza, confused, looked towards the door, keeping her grip on her gun.

Sage stepped aside and, to Eliza's surprise, in slid a short, flat headed penguin.

Eliza nearly jumped in excitement and surprise. "Oh, wow...", She said softly, as she crouched down to the penguin's level. "Hey, there, little guy! Oh- I bet you don't like hearing that."

The penguin smiled and nodded. Eliza laughed and said, "You can understand me! Wow... So, this is the penguin?"

Sage nodded and joined them, crouching on the floor. "Yep. This is my friend! I don't have a name for him though."

Eliza laughed and said, "Well, that's not important. What's important is why he's here. So, why _are_ you here?"

The penguin slid to the table with Marlene and pointed up at the otter. Sage nodded in understanding and said, "Ah, yes. His lady friend." He stood up and walked over to the table.

"You wish to know how she's doing, ah?", Sage asked. The penguin merely nodded, but never took his eyes off the otter.

Sage crouched down again and held out his hands. "Here. I'll bring you up here with her."

The penguin, Skipper, smirked and waved Sage off with a flipper. Skipper then flipped onto the chair and climbed onto the table with speed and precision.

Sage and Eliza just stared in shock at the scene they had just witnessed. Skipper crossed his flippers and puffed out his chest in pride.

Both Sage and Eliza said, "Wow..", and Eliza joined Sage at the table. The two watched as Skipper got closer to Marlene and stared in awe as he gave her a soft peck on the cheek.

Skipper, aware of the humans' presence again, backed up and brought out a Speak-N-Spell out of nowhere. The two Vets looked on in surprise.

Skipper typed a few things in and suddenly, the S-N-S spoke in a robotic voice, **"How. Is. She. Do-ing."**

Sage shook his head unbelievably, but replied, "Um, she's doing alright. But, I wonder... Has she given birth recently?"

Skipper hesitated but typed again. **"Yes. Three. Months. A-Go."**

Sage nodded and put his hands to his head in a thinking position. "OK.. That opens up numerous diseases and conditions that I can test her for. You know, afterbirth is sometimes more dangerous than the birth itself."

Eliza nodded in agreement. Skipper looked down in near-sadness. He looked at Marlene again and typed in, **"Help. Her. Please. I. Do. Not. Beg. For. Anything. But. She. Is. Worth. It."**

Eliza awed at the sound of something so heartfelt and sweet, especially from an animal. Sage smiled in adoration at the animal's devotion. "Of course, my friend. I will do what I can."

Eliza nodded and said, "And I'll help him do that. Every step of the way."

Skipper looked up at her curiously and typed, **"Who. Are. You."**

Eliza replied, "I'm Eliza! The Assistant Vet. I'm here to help Sage; To help him cure your... Friend." Eliza winked at him.

Skipper nearly blushed and flipped down onto the floor. He headed toward the door, but before he left, he turned around and made the 'I'm watching you' signal with his flippers.

Sage and Eliza laughed at this, but when Skipper kept his face stern, they stopped and said, "Oh.. You're... Serious."

Skipper nodded and then left.

Eliza looked at Sage with wide eyes and said, "Wow..."

Sage threw up his arms and said, "I know! Crazy, right?"

Eliza shrugged and replied, "Eh, I've had crazier happen.", then walked back towards Marlene.

Sage watched after her and thought, _'Wow... What a woman...'_

* * *

_**My Note: Eliza is an OC that belongs to CalliverMarieDiAngelo. She's not an author on FanFiction (yet), but this is the name of one of her OC's. And I really enjoyed putting her into the story. It's the first time I"ve ever included someone else's OC in my story so, don't flame me, please, if I do it wrong! Constructive criticism, however, is always appreciated. :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Review please!**_


	7. A Boulder's Distance

_**My Note: Here you go, my loyal viewers and reviewers! Operation: Update is ago! **_

_**Now, could you please make Operation: Review your new mission? **_

_**DISCLAIMER: ****I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY (IDEA), AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, AUBURN, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, SAGE, AMII (AKA ROOKIE), DAMON, AND SLADE. THE CHARACTERS OF THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **_

_******Oh, and don't forget that Eliza belongs to CalliverMarieDiAngelo.**_

_******Enjoy and Review please!**_

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at the Otter Habitat...**

Amii walked back inside with Damon. They held paws and laughed softly at their own little, private jokes.

Arnina smiled at the sight. She sighed and looked at her husband, who was standing near the entrance of the habitat. He kept his gaze to the outside, not really looking at anything. His mind was too busy thinking and worrying to pay attention to anything else.

Arnina stood up and walked over to him. She opened her mouth, but didn't say a word. Instead, she placed a paw on his shoulder in hopes of bringing him out of his reverie.

Alaster moved his head away from her and didn't say anything. Arnina looked to the ground with a sorrowful sigh and let her paw fall from his shoulder, only to wrap it around herself. Ever since Marlene had gone into her coma-like state, things between them had been a little rough.

Alaster had made himself increasingly distant; unable to control the roaring emotions inside. He tried to hold her. He tried to be many things. But, he stopped shortly after Marlene was given to the humans.

Arnina was worried. Not only for her daughter, but also for her husband. He had never been like this before. Well, except for when they were expecting their first litter.

Arnina turned away from him and hid her face as she cried silently.

Alaster sighed. He knew exactly what she was doing, despite her silence. He knew that what he was doing was hurting her and that she was going through enough to have to deal with his distance, as well.

But, he couldn't risk closeness right now. He couldn't risk an outburst of emotion that was very likely to happen should he engage in close proximity.

He had to remain strong. For his daughter, for his wife, even for the penguin who loved his daughter.

His wife and his family was his only, true, known weakness. And if he got close to her, his walls would go down and his strength would be gone with the tears.

Yet, Alaster did love the otter woman and couldn't bear seeing her in tears. "Arnina, my dear..", Alaster said quietly. "Don't cry, love..Don't cry. You know what that does to me."

Hearing him say this only made Arnina cry harder as she replied, "And you know what your distance is doing to me."

Alaster sighed and risked turning his head to look at her. "Yes, I know, my dear. But, you know why. You know I have to be distant in times such as these."

Arnina rolled her eyes and turned to face him as she replied, "Yes, yes, because you can't control yourself with great emotions like these. Feeling is too much a hazard for you to handle. I am too much a hazard."

Alaster put a paw to her chin and gently forced her to look up at him. "Arnina, love. You have always been a a hazard to me. Being near you has always made me run the risk of.. falling in love."

Arnina stared into his eyes, her tears drying up quickly.

Alaster got closer to her and continued, "I do love you so, dear. And that's why I have to be strong. I have to the boulder for this family. Just as I always have."

Arnina put her paws on his chest and replied, "You don't have to be. We're all scared for her. We're all hurting. But we're doing it together. That, my love, is what's making us strong. Think of how much stronger we'd all be, if you shared your strength with us. After all, two is stronger than one."

Alaster looked to the ground and dropped his paw from her chin. Arnina almost lost hope, until she noticed his arms winding around her. "As usual, my dear..", Alaster said with a smile as he looked in her eyes. "... You are right. And far wiser than I."

Arnina smiled and leaned in, replying with, "But, of course, my dear. Whatever would you do without me?"

Alaster leaned in as well and said, "Let's hope I never have to find out." Then, finally, they shared a kiss. A kiss so sweet, so meaningful, and so full of passion.. It was more than their hearts could handle. But, as Arnina said, two is stronger than one.

Then, the sound of someone clearing their throat made the couple stop. "Um, ma'am?", the animal said.

Arnina looked at the animal in relief and said, "Yes, Skipper? How is she? How is my daughter?"

Skipper replied quickly, "The Doc says she's fine. He's going to test her some more tomorrow and he now has an assistant to help him out. I'll talk with Kowalski and get back to you."

Arnina sighed with relief and said, "Oh, thank goodness. Thank you, Skipper." Skipper just nodded and replied, "All in a day's work, Ma'am." Without another word, he slid away to the penguin's habitat.

Arnina turned to her husband with a small smile. Alaster returned the smile and hugged her tightly. Arnina hugged him back and said, "No more distance, OK?"

Alaster rolled his eyes and said playfully, "If I mustn't, dear."

Arnina kissed him sweetly and they shared a much-needed laugh. Alaster sighed, this time in happiness and said, "Hey, why don't we go on a date tonight?"

Arnina's eyes widened. "What?!"

Alaster pulled back to look at her and said, "A date. You know. You. Me. Anything you want. Anywhere you want."

Arnina smiled and said, "Oh, I'd love to! But, would it be selfish of us, you think? To be out having fun while our daughter's in the hospital?"

Alaster shook his head and replied, "Honey, we need some time to rid us of this grief we've been feeling. I'm sure the others will understand that we need a night to ourselves to deal with this situation together."

Arnina looked down in thought.

Alaster leaned in and said, "So, what do you say?"

Arnina looked up at him and said, "I say..." She smiled at the anxiousness in her husband's eyes. "..Yes."

Alaster picked her up and twirled her around. "Splendid!", he replied. Arnina laughed when he put her down.

Arnina kissed the tip of his nose and said, "I'll see you tonight. But, I can also see you today. So, let's go inside for now."

Alaster put an arm around her wast as they headed inside and said, "Of course, dear."

* * *

_******My Note: So, here's some Alaster/Arnina sweetness! Hope you guys enjoyed! I've noticed that I don't always give my OC's a lot of time in the spotlight so, there! Review please!**_


	8. One Long Night

**My Note: So sorry about my delays! I know it's been forever since my last update, so, here you go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY (IDEA), AND MY OC'S: ARNINA, AUBURN, ALASTER, IRINA, MARCOS, SAGE, AMII (AKA ROOKIE), DAMON, AND SLADE. THE CHARACTERS OF THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND NOT ME. **

**Oh, and don't forget that Eliza belongs to CalliverMarieDiAngelo.**

**Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

**Later that night..**

**[Skippers POV]**

Laughter.

_Hahahaha.._

Sweet laughter.

That smile that could light even the darkest nights in even the deepest jungles of Mexico.

Those eyes.

Beautiful, beautiful eyes.

... Wait. What's that? Pain?

Why are such gems squeezed shut in pain?

Tears? Rivers upon rivers of them...

And a face so flushed...

_Agh! _

Screams. Horrible, pained screams.

Fading consciousness.

_Dada? What wrong with Mama?_

No answers. No reasons to give. Nothing to do.

_Skipper..._

Helplessness.

_Dada.. _

Failure.

_Skipper.. _

Helpless.

**Skipper!**

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Skipper gasped loudly as he awoke with a start. His eyes were glassy and red from tears he didn't remember shedding.

He looked around frantically and found no one around him. It was lights out, after all, and the team was already fast asleep.

Skipper sighed and threw his legs over the side of his bunk. His flippers wiped the sweat off his face as he stood up.

He shook his head and walked to the kitchen. Skipper's recorder sat on the counter; untouched since the last time he used it.

He sighed again and pressed the record button.

"Skipper's Log," he stated, "0245 hours. It's happened again. Curse that dream.. I have it every time I close my eyes."

He put his flippers on the counter and propped his head against them. Skipper cleared his throat and sighed again.

"You already know I'm up because of her. I can't get her off my mind. Ever since the birth... Ever since her condition took a turn for the worse...", He stopped.

He shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to fall down his already stained cheeks. To think anymore on the subject of his dying fiancé would mean the utter collapse of every wall he'd created. And every safety net, every precaution taken to prevent an outburst of unforeseen emotion... Gone.

Taken over.

Defeated by the very thought of that otter he loved so dearly.

"I...", he started gruffly, "... I can't help but feel helpless. Just complete and total helplessness. And that's something I've never truly felt before."

He smiled with a light laugh. "Then again, before her.. I hadn't truly felt a lot of things."

"Mama! Mama!"

Skipper stopped the recording and looked towards the Private's first prize. He quickly made his way to the little makeshift bed he had for Auburn. "Auburn? Are you OK, honey bunch?"

With tears in her eyes, Auburn looked up at him. "Dada?" She threw her arms around him and cried into his neck.

Skipper returned the sudden hug and rubbed her back up and down soothingly. "Shh.. It's OK, baby girl. It's OK... Shh..."

Auburn held onto him tightly as he comforted her. "Da..da...", Auburn stuttered as she pulled back slightly to look in Skipper's eyes. She sniffled before continuing, "Dada, I... I miss Mama.. I miss Mama so... much..."

Her body convulsed slightly as she sobbed. Skipper's heart broke for this little girl he held; For his daughter who loved and acted just as her mother always had.

"I know, baby cakes. I miss Mama, too..." Skipper pulled back slightly. "Hey.", he said as he lifted her chin up gently to look in her eyes. "Stiffen up that bottom lip, soldier. You can do this. We've got to be strong for Mama, OK? Just like you said. Remember?"

Auburn sighed and sniffled. "OK, Dada. So'w'y." Skipper pulled her into a hug and said, "No, no, don't apologize, baby girl. You did nothing wrong."

Auburn whispered softly, "I 'w'ove you, Dada." Skipper shut his eyes and held her tight, "I love you, too."

They remained like this for awhile. Father and daughter; bonding in a time of sorrow and longing.

Skipper smiled when he heard a familiar snore emanating from his daughter. He chuckled and rocked her gently as she fell back asleep. Auburn was all he had left with Marlene in the hospital and the team struggling to keep up with the zoo without a Skipper.

These troublesome thoughts swallowed Skipper and tossed him about in his own subconscious. He had never felt so stressed, so anxious before. Well, aside from that one time with Manfredi and Johnson and that beluga whale business. Skipper shuddered at the memory.

But Auburn pulled him out of his reverie when she cooed softly; almost giggling in her sleep. Skipper instantly felt calmer and more at ease when he looked at his sleeping daughter. He pecked Auburn's forehead softly and carefully laid her back down on her bed.

She smiled that smile so familiar to Skipper's heart and it made him feel a little warmer inside. A little happier.

He sighed and waddled over to his bunk. 'Maybe counting how many punches I throw at Ringtail's head will help me sleep...', Skipper thought as he laid down.

Skipper let out a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'One... Two... Three...', he yawned before continuing, 'Four...Fiiive...' His eyelids grew heavier as his imagination took over inside his mind.

Skippers smile grew as his slumber deepened and his dream changed. A familiar dream. One he had before Auburn was born. One he still remembers and continues to have.

A dream of him and his beautiful wife with their lovely daughter. Where all was well and love lingered in the crisp, city air. A happy place.

His dream place.

And he almost had it.

He had almost had her.

Tears raced down Skipper's cheeks and his body tossed and turned as his dreams, his happiness were drained away by a swirling, drowning nightmare.

"No. No!", he screamed from the nightmares that tortured him.

The screams alerted the other penguins and had them rushing to Skipper's side. Kowalski shook him and shouted, "Skipper! Wake up!"

Skipper's face twisted in horror and total depression. "NOOOO!"

Private whimpered and stepped back a little. Rico slapped Skipper and Kowalski yelled out to him again.

Suddenly, Skipper's eyes flew open and he clutched his chest. Gasping, he shot up and looked around frantically.

Kowalski looked at him in concern and said, "Skipper? Are you alright?"

Skipper got out of his bunk and replied, "Men. I'd like to apologize for my depressive state, as well as my absence in duty. It's been irresponsible of me to leave this unit without a Skipper in my time of grief and misery."

Kowalski stepped forward and said, "But, Skipper, your sorrow and absence is completely justified. Any of us would be doing worse than you in your situation. For example, Doris rejecting me. That's not near as tragic as this is and yet I reacted far worse than you have with the knowledge that your fiancé is dying."

Skipper winced at that last part. Kowalski noticed and apologized quickly.

Private stepped up and said, "Also, when the Lunacorns were put on hiatus for weeks with rumors that the show would eventually be cancelled, I cried for hours!"

Rico rolled his eyes and said, "Days.."

Kowalski replied, "Actually, it was a few months before we were able to pacify Private with the fact that the rumors were false and the Lunacorns would be airing the following week."

Private smiles and said, "And it was the best episode evah!"

Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow and Private apologized.

Rico laughed and spoke in words only really comprehensible to Skipper. Skipper smiled weakly and replied, "Thanks, boys. For trying to cheer me up. I'll be fine."

Kowalski sighed and said, "Skipper, you don't have to put on a brave face and fake it." Skipper looked at Auburn sleeping soundly and replied, "Yes. I do. For her."

The other penguins tried to reason with him but soon realized there was no use. Skipper was Skipper. And nothing they did or said would change him.

Skipper laid in his bunk once more and said, gruffly, " some rest. I'll be fine."Private stepped forward, "But, Skippah-"

"Goodnight, Private.", Skipper interrupted a bit more harshly than he meant to. Private hung his head and went back to his bunk, mumbling, "Goodnight, Skippah."

The others crawled into their own bunks without a goodnight. As snores filled the HQ, Skipper sighed. _'This is going to be one long night...' _

* * *

_**My Note: OK, once more I apologize dearly for the delay.. I've been on vacation for awhile and not had access to this computer- But, you don't really want to hear those excuses. Tell you what, I'll update the next chapter today! Yep. Chapter 9 is on it's way! Thank you all for being soo patient! Review please!**_


	9. Beep Beep Beep

_**My Note: Here it is! Chapter 9! Hope you enjoy! (I can't apologize enough for the delays so, sorry again!) Please review! (I think I've put enough disclaimers for people to know I'm not claiming the Penguins of Madagascar as my own.) Please review! **_

* * *

**At The Vet's Office..**

"Dr. MaGreen! Sage! Sage! Come here! Quick!". Eliza yelled across the room. Sage jumped up at the sound of her voice. He dashed to her side near the unconcious otter.

"Eliza! What? What is it?!", he asked anxiously. Eliza pointed to Marlene's heart monitor. Sage stared at the screen in disbelief. "No. No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening!", he quickly picked the otter up and checked her pulse.

_One._

…...

_Two._

…...

_Three._

" No, her pulse.. it's deteriorating.", Sage laid her down and raced back to his desk. "There's got to be something, maybe some disease, maybe postpartum, maybe..", he continued mumbling to himself in a frenzied manner as he dug through papers of research on the matter at hand.

Eliza looked at the otter sadly, "If we don't come up with a cure soon... She'll-"

"-I know. And I'm not about to let that happen.", Sage interrupted Eliza; still searching through the many stacks of papers on his desk.

Marlene laid there, almost lifelessly, as the two vets struggled for a reason, a diagnosis, something! Eliza took in the otter's appearance and said, "She needs more blood. Look how white she is!"

Sage took note of her appearance. Her fur was deathly pale and her black lips were lightening as well. "Right. Let's find that penguin, and get some help. This is bigger than us." Eliza nodded and picked up her gun.

Sage gave her a weird look, "Do you really need that?". Eliza rolled her eyes and walked out the door. Sage shrugged his shoulders and followed after her.

_Beep..._

…_..._

_Beep..._

The two vets raced to the penguin habitat and were surprised to find the one they were looking for already outside.

Skipper shot up at the sight of the two humans. He had just been getting some fresh air after a few hours of no sleeping.

Sage signaled Skipper to come with them and started heading for the Vet's Office building with Eliza. Skipper's pulse quickened as he slid to the building. _' What's going on?! Is she OK?! Is she... Is she...', _

Skipper couldn't allow that thought to be finished.

He came up to the building and the vets held the door open for him. Sage shut the door behind Skipper and walked to where Marlene was laying.

Skipper followed him in a panic and jumped up onto Marlene's bed. He looked down at her with tired, worried eyes.

Sage checked the monitor again.

_Beep._

…_.…._

_Beep._

…_..._

_Beep. _

Sage sighed and looked at the otter. He averted the penguin's gaze as he said, "If her pulse continues to decrease... at this rate... she'll...well..."

Skipper shut his eyes tight as tears threatened to escape. He looked at Sage with a hard, determined face. He pulled out the **Speak-N-Spell **again and typed out, **"THERE. MUST. BE. SOME-THING. YOU. CAN. DO."**

Sage ran his fingers through the tangled mess of his hair and replied, "If we could just give a diagnosis for what she has, then we'd be able to come up with some kind of cure that could bring her back."

Skipper typed again in reply. **"WHAT. IF. I. SAID. I. KNEW. SOME-ONE. WHO. ****WORKED. ON. HER. AND. COULD. WORK. WITH. YOU. TO. HELP. MAKE. A DIAGNOSIS."**

Sage raised an eyebrow in disbelief and replied, "...Who?"

Without a reply, Skipper dashed out of the building. Sage looked on, confused, and waited for about three minutes, before Skipper ran back in with another animal behind him.

"You've got to be kidding, me..", Sage said as soon as he saw who it was.

* * *

_**My Note: OK, you should know who it is by now, but if you don't then, CLIFFHANGER! Hope you guys enjoyed! Told you I'd update again today! Even though it's not real long.. Ah, well! Next chapter will be longer!Review please!**_


End file.
